We are requesting a continuance of a successful National IDeA Symposium of Biomedical Excellence (NISBRE). These biennial symposia will consist of scientific sessions, workshops and other forms of information exchange for the 108 IDeA centers and address the requirements of the program announcement (NOT RR05-004 and PA-10-071). Specific Aim 1. Plan and organize a biennial scientific symposium to showcase research by IDeA (COBRE and INBRE) investigators. The scientific part of the proposed symposium consists of lectures by keynote speakers, concurrent scientific sessions of oral and poster presentations in common areas of research activity. The purposes of the presentations are to communicate scientific achievements and to showcase the scientific progress of the IDeA program. Specific Aim 2. Develop and organize a series of technical and educational workshops for IDeA scientists to expand their technological repertoire and improve their competitiveness in two categories: 1) new and emerging technologies such as genomics, proteomics, metabolomics, epigenetics, translational and clinical research networks, bioinformatics and information technology, and 2) general scientific skills necessary for success such as improved grantsmanship and mentoring. Specific Aim 3. Enhance communications, share common experiences and establish research collaborations between multidisciplinary investigators of the IDeA community and other NCRR funded initiatives (e.g. RCMI, CTSA). Specific Aim 4. Enhance the development of core research resources and facilities at IDeA funded institutions. A parallel series of workshops and presentations are designed to address the needs and enhance the success of IDeA. The proposed National IDeA Symposium of Biomedical Excellence (NISBRE) will incorporate innovative planning to better meet the emerging interests and needs of IDeA investigators and to maximize interactions between senior scientists, junior faculty, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students. Our expectation at the conclusion of this five-year award is that we have much greater cohesion within the IDeA community of scientists. NISBRE should have a significant impact on improving future funding success for investigators at institutions within the IDA program.